Our Last Chance
by black panther warrior
Summary: Five troubled girls get one last shot at a real future when they are sent to an all boys boarding school. The girls don't expect to stay long but the principal just won't give up on them and neither will those five unlucky guys. KxOc RxOC RayxOC TxOC JxOC
1. Chapter 1

Well everyone this is the first chapter re-write for "Our Last Chance" The characters might be changed a bit so I hope no one minds and the plot line is changed for the better but other wise its basically the same thing. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Chapter 1: **

It was a warm fall day; the sun was shining bright and there was a soft wind brushing against the trees. Outside of a tall, brown, brick building that spread out at least 10 football fields they're stood boys talking, laughing, rough houses and basically just being boys. All the boys seemed happy at peace. Suddenly a bell rang signaling all the boys to go inside which, they did. The yard was now empty.

"Hurry up!"

A tall blond girl who stood around 5'5 walked up and stood between the two fenced off parts which also happened to be where a cemented pathway to the school's front doors. This girl placed one hand on her hip and her other hand was over her shoulder and was holding a black bag. Her eyes were a light blue and her lips were big and pouty and she wore rings, necklaces and chains on her jean caprices that hugged her slim hips. Her shirt was white and tight and read "Hot Stuff" in big red letters across her chest.

"Jenna hold up!"

Jenna glared at the other four girls a few steps away. She glared at the short strawberry blond girl who was glaring back at her. She crossed her fair skinned arms over her off white tank top with the words "FLICK OFF" which how the font was it looked like something else that made her laugh every time she thought of it. Her short but skinny legs were covered by light jeans that looked airtight.

"You know she won't listen, she's all excited. I don't know why though; it's just another school." This girl was taller then the other girl's who were glaring and her black hair touched her shoulders, a faint hint of blond could be seen through her roots. Her eyes were a bold emerald green and she was pushing her lips together; the top lip was slightly smaller then her bottom lip. She was dressed in slightly baggy black pants that clung to her wide hips and a black t-shirt that had "MCR" written in red on it. She had a few earrings in her ear and a stud in her nose and on the outside of her lip.

"But Naomi it's our last chance, we all know we won't make it through so why not make it fun?" The medium size girl with brown curly hair and eyes that looked green but with a hint of purple, said. She wore a pair of dark jeans with an army thick-strapped tank top.

"Yeah Naomi, we suck at school life so what's the point of trying?" The last girl asked. She had white blond hair and unusual pink eyes; she was more battered up then the other girl's with a scar below her eye. She wore all black baggy clothes and her hair was over her face almost covering the piercing in her eyebrow.

Their bags were all small and over their shoulders aside from the brown haired girl who had a trolley type bag that she was pulling behind her.

Jenna glanced back at her and snickered slightly. "Geez girl, what happened to your bag?"

Mariko pushed her handle down and picked up the trolley bag so it was now at her side and not touching the ground. "I told you it broke," she said slightly embarrassed she was picked out from being different then the other four.

"Leave Mariko alone Jenna!" the strawberry blond hissed at the golden blond.

"Shut up Sophitia!" Jenna yelled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that **Jennifer!" **

"Why you…!"

**WHACK! SLAP!**

Sophitia rubbed her head with a giggle and Jenna growled at Naomi.

"Let's go,"

* * *

"So they're here,"

A dark skinned man with a navy blue suit and a black tie looked out the window for a few minutes watching the girl's talk and head towards the school.

Principal Rowyn was a respected man who was 49 years of age. When he first graduated from his university he took up a job of teaching high school student English. After the first five years he was relocated to an all boy's school, this school, where after fifteen years if teaching he was given the job as Head Master. He gladly accepted.

When he was told about the five girls he was hesitant but then after reading their stories decided he would try. He knew he wouldn't have to deal with them for too long so he wasn't worried.

He turned her chair so he was sitting the right was at his desk and reached inside a drawer pulling out five folders and laid them across the desk. Then he sat back and waited for the knock on the door that soon came after he sat back.

"Come in,"

The five girls walked in and he held out his hand and offered them the two chairs that sat before them. Not surprisingly none of them sat. He sighed and picked up the first folder and read out loud.

"First we have Mariko Calema, it seems you haven't been in much trouble you just seemed to be tagging along with your friends,"

He threw that in the drawer and picked up the next one.

"Sophitia, no last name that I am not sure why but you have been suspended twice, once for possession of drugs, once for threatening someone with a knife. Seems like no one else wants you,"

He dropped that one down and Jenna give a smug smirk; she could see Sophitia getting a little angry with their new principal already.

Principal Rowyn picked up the next one and raised an eyebrow to Jenna and began to read.

"Miss Jennifer Green suspended six times; three times for fighting, twice for smoking on school property which, you were asked not to do and once for drug possession."

Jenna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he dropped the folder in the drawer.

"Next we have Riley Umberto kicked out seven times all from drug trafficking and possession," he shook his head and dropped the folder down as Riley just gave him a blank stare she glanced over at Naomi who shrugged slightly.

"Finally we have Naomi King suspended five times all from drug possession," He threw the last one down in the desk.

"It seems like you girls mostly have a common denominator here and I can assure you if you are caught with anything on you in classes or if you are under the influence during our _**random**_checks then you will be out of here and you can say goodbye to any career you have ever dreamed off," his face was stern and he seemed to be upset a bit but soon took a deep breath and calmed down. "I was going to suggest you girl's stay with some of the guys but I think it would be better if I gave you some leash first; if your caught with anything in your room you will be spilt up and that will be your warning got it?"

The girl's looked at him with blank faces.

"Do you understand?" Principal Rowyn asked slowly.

They all nodded and he pushed five sets of key forward. "Two to one room, three to another; I want Riley and Jenna in one room and Naomi, Mariko and Sophitia to the other. The numbers are 203 and 205 on the second floor. You're dismissed." He told them.

The girl's grabbed their keys and walked out the door. Naomi raised an eyebrow as they left the office and looked over at Jenna "You mind if me and you switch?" she asked jingling her key.

"Not at all," Jenna said handing over her key to Naomi and snatching her new key. "So how long do you think we'll last?" she asked as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Give us a week," Sophitia said laughing slightly.

"Two weeks," Mariko said looking at the room numbers.

"I say three days," Naomi said looking over at Riley who nodded her head in agreement.

"Naw we won't even last that long girls, just you wait this guy hates us and would do anything to get rid of us. He is afraid." Jenna said wrapping her arms around Mariko and Sophitia. "Here are the rooms ladies, come on roomies!"

Naomi unlocked the door to her room and let Riley walk in first. "Thank god," Riley said a bit louder then normal as Naomi closed the door. "I figured Jenna would switch," Naomi said smirking then taking a look at the place; it was big, had a living room area and a hallway that lead to three doors; two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"So I am thinking, I get to choose my bedroom first!" Naomi said dashing towards the hallway and opening to doors deciding which one she wanted. Riley walked slowly with a small smile on her face; sometimes she had to laugh at Naomi's childish ways. "Pick whatever one you want,"

Sometimes Riley wondered if Naomi acted this way around her because she was the only one who knew the full extent of Naomi's past; the fact that she never got to enjoy being a kid so this was the only satisfaction she got, being a kid with Riley. Sometimes she felt like the big sister even though most people would think it's the other way around.

Naomi and Riley's bond was close; they had done it all and told it all to each other. Neither of them wanted to give it up for anything.

* * *

"Hey these rooms are sweet! Better then anything we every got before!"

Mariko and Sophitia walked towards the hall where Jenna's voice echoed from; all three were excited but Jenna seemed to be a lot louder and rougher with her excitement. There was a sound coming from Jenna's room that sounded like springs. They opened the door to see Jenna bouncing on the bed, laughing loudly. Both girls smiled, dropped their bags and joined her.

After awhile of jumping the girls laid down on the bed still laughing hard. Then they all gave a sigh and stopped laughing.

"So," Sophitia said with a smile after the few seconds of silence. "I am going to take the room across from this one, you can have the other one k Mariko?"

Mariko nodded; she didn't mind and even if she did she probably wouldn't argue with her friends about it.

So they girls all went to their separate rooms all of them didn't unpack; they knew that they probably wouldn't be here for long, especially since Jenna and Naomi switched rooms.

Mariko took out a notebook from her bag and a pencil then began to write and soon she was in her own world at peace.

Sophitia also had a book out but it was black and hard cover; her fingers were moving quickly and sharp. She was drawing and was soon at her peace as well.

As for Jenna she had her music on which, didn't bother any of her friend and was moving her hips to the beat and losing her self in the rhythm.

Each girl really didn't want to leave another school; they were sick of change but each of them didn't want to look weak in front of their friends and each girl couldn't really control what they did or thought. It was after words when their gut kicked in. Secretly each girl wished they could stay here and graduate and be a normal student.

But each of them new that would never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**black panther warrior** : WOW where has the time gone? Yes I am back and continuing to re write the story :) I am sorry that this chapter is awful and if the characters are different then before. I am starting to get back into the story and I have some pretty awesome ideas. Also currently it is now just me writing to story as I have not been able to contact LLAMA PRINCESS.

anyways on with the story :) please read and review!

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own beyblade and I do not own any characters in beyblade. The only characters that belong to me are Jenna Green and Naomi King and the others belong to their owners (you know who you are LOL). The story idea was thought of by me and the lovely LLAMA PRINCESS who I hope to be in contact with soon :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The sound of the music playing was what awoke Riley and when she sat up, the sounds of the shower danced along with it. Riley felt a little smile come to her face; Naomi was like her personal alarm clock sometimes. She got dressed quickly and when she stepped out of the room, Naomi was already out of the shower and changing in her room.

Riley walked into their small kitchen and open the little window above the sink; she pulled out a cigarette a lit it up, letting the smoke drift out the window.

"Hey," Naomi came out from the hallway with slightly wet hair. She wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and her trademark, a band t-shirt. "Can I borrow your lighter?"

Riley handed her small lighter to Naomi who already had a cigarette out.

"There is no food in this place." Naomi grumbled as she blew her smoke into a random direction, not caring too much about where it went. "I am sure that guy won't let us go out either."

Riley shrugged. "Probably not."

A knock on the door stopped their conversation; Naomi walked over to answer it and found a short boy with brown, shaggy hair staring back at her. The boy was meek, probably the principle's favourite student out of them all. He looked a little terrified as he looked up to Naomi.

"Yes?" Naomi asked a little impatiently.

"Uhhh..." The boy began to tremble.

"Give me those!" Naomi spotted two papers in the boy's hand and ripped them right out; they were schedules for Riley and Jenna. When she looked back up the boy was still standing there not taking her fearful eyes away from Naomi.

She took a drag of her smoke and blew it back into the boy's face before slamming the door shut. "Goodbye."

They only had to wait a minute for the next knock to come; Riley had already made her way over the door by the time Naomi had it opened. Jenna stood with a large smile; holding up Naomi's schedule with her index finger threw the hole in the sides. "Missing something?"

Naomi snatched it away and Jenna took hers and looked it over.

"Well looks like we have music theory and science together Naomi!" Jenna quickly took Riley's from Naomi's hand. "We only have writing together Riley."

"Are the other's just as chopped up?" Naomi asked, dabbing her cigarette out on a small end table by the door.

Jenna gave a quick nod. "We are all pretty split. Sophia had three classes by herself."

"That's never a good idea." Riley mumbled to the two of them.

"Either way, we are going to have to meet at lunch somewhere. Me and Naomi will figure out some place, since we have class together before lunch, and then text you guys." Jenna held up her hand to wave goodbye. "See you guys later. Class starts in ten minutes by the way."

"Shit." Riley mumbled, taking off to her room.

"At least I am ready!" Naomi yelled after her as she shut the door. She took a look down at her schedule and sighed; she had math first. If there was a subject Naomi disliked the most, it probably would have to be math.

"At least we don't have to wear uniforms."

* * *

"Oh wow look at how pretty their uniforms are Naomi!" Sophitia giggled as they took their seats in the first class, math. Naomi looked over at Sophitia and rolled her eyes as she giggled at a few cute guys walking into the classroom.

"Maybe we won't have to wear them. I mean they are only guy uniforms." Sophitia poked Naomi when she saw her disgusted expression.

"I highly doubt that."

When their teacher walked in, he took a double take of the two girls and shook his head; he was an older man with greying hair and thin glasses. He didn't stand very tall and had a slight pot belly. He turned to the board and then back so he was staring at the class.

"Boys you have probably noticed the two girls sitting in the room. They are your new classmates. I am Mr. Albert." His voice made it seem like he was permanently bored. "Girls introduce yourselves."

Naomi raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She wasn't going to say a thing; luckily Sophitia took care of the talking which wasn't much of a surprise.

"Well my name is Sophia and this is my friend Naomi! I would like to make friends with all of you but I wouldn't recommend talking to Naomi as she could bite your head off!" Sophitia giggled and played with her hair. "Oh also I really like to draw, write and OH I also like..."

"Okay that is fine." Mr. Albert. "Now please take out your pencils and a piece of paper and copy down these questions. You have twenty minutes to complete them all. After you're done that open your text books to page fifty six. Girls, there are text books on the back wall for you to use."

Sophitia ran back to grab the books as Naomi quickly copied down the questions.

"Thanks." Naomi handed Sophitia the copied down questions and then began to work on her own copy; if there was one thing that everyone loved about Naomi it was that she could write quickly well that and also she could think quicker than any of them.

Math was neither of the girl's best subject so when Naomi finished and saw Sophitia struggling, she grabbed the paper from her desk and handed her the finished copy. Sophitia didn't say anything, just signed her name and began on the text book questions.

The girl's had finished their work before anyone else giving them a chance to look around and talk quietly to themselves. Sophitia was glancing at all the guys and remembering who was cute and who wasn't. Naomi took in the boys briefly but after a minute turned back around and listened to Sophitia talk.

Naomi was thankful that her first class was with Sophitia; her constant talking distracted her from everything else. So as Sophitia chattered away even as the bell rang, signalling it was time for next class, Naomi let out a small sigh, happy that the first class went by smoothly.

* * *

"Good, at least I know I have a class to look forward to earlier in the day!" Sophitia took her seat beside Riley who had showed up earlier since her first class was only a few doors down; Riley sat quietly, looking at the front and not really listening to Sophitia.

"How was Naomi?" Riley turned to Sophitia, interrupting whatever she had been saying,

"Oh she was good..."

"Good." Riley turned back to the front and Sophitia stopped talking. When Riley glanced over, the usually happy girl was staring at her desk blankly.

"Geez Sophia." Riley reached over to touch her but was slapped away.

"Just leave me alone."

Riley leaned back into her seat and watched as a younger, brown haired man walked in; he wore a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black dress pants. He look like he had graduated university not too long before that.

"Alright guys..." he stopped and looked at the pair of girls. "and ladies. I assume you are Riley and Sophitia?"

"It's Sophia..." Sophitia looked up at the man with a dark stare and then back down.

The man didn't bother her again and turned to Riley. "That means you must be Riley Umberto. I am Mr. Lyle. Now I am not sure how far you girls are in your lessons but today we are starting poetry. So I hope everyone is ready."

When Sophitia heard they were doing poetry, she perked her head up and began to smile a little bit; now they were going to do something she liked. Now even if Riley didn't like it, she would have to listen to Sophitia. That is if she wanted help with her work.

It wasn't a secret that her friends found her slightly annoying at times, especially Riley but she also knew that despite what they might think of her sometimes, they loved her for who she was and that was all that mattered.

"It's okay." Sophitia turned to Riley and whispered. "Now if you need help with anything, I can probably answer it." She held back the small giggle that, threaten to escape her lips.

Riley gave her a nod and turned back to listen to Mr. Lyle, thankful that they were learning poetry; she wasn't sure if their group of friends could handle Sophitia being depressed again. She was the one who usually brought the laughter to the group and made everyone see the brighter side of things.

"So I want you to write rhyming poem first; it has to be at least fifteen lines and it has to have a theme or a meaning too it. Now this shouldn't take you too long to do so be prepared to present you poems tomorrow morning to the whole class. Now get to work."

All of the class groaned except for Sophitia who smiled brightly and began to work on her poem right away. She finished quickly and turned her attention to Riley's poem and wrote her out one quickly; all of them were good at something so naturally they helped the friends out with their work and in return got help back.

"Thanks." Riley mumbled while pulling out her cell phone.

"No problem. Who are you texting?" Sophitia leaned over and read the message; it was from Naomi who was bored out of her mind in art which, she had alone.

"Apparently she has to do a few drawings," Riley held the cell phone under the desk so Sophitia could read. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course I am!" Sophitia pulled out some blank paper and a pencil and began to draw away.

Riley turned away as Sophitia drew, knowing she was going to be at it for the rest of the class; Riley quickly texted Naomi to see if they had the same math teacher.

_Yeah it is for sure him. I can give you my notes; I still have them on me. I can meet you at the classroom since they are around the same place._

Riley held back her smile. _Thanks. _

_No problem. _The text came back quickly.

Suddenly someone was tapping on her desk; she looked up to see Mr. Lyle frowning at her. He looked at her cell phone and then looked at her pocket; she got the message.

'Great.' Riley leaned her head back on the empty desk behind her and closed her eyes; now she only had one thing left that she could do, nap. Riley let herself fall into a light sleep until the bell rang and then everyone quickly filed out to their next class.

"Here you go." Naomi handed her two papers. "I wrote them out in class for you."

"Thanks and Sophia should have your drawings done by tomorrow morning." Riley slipped the papers into her binder.

"Perfect. Anyways I better go find Jenna before she kills someone." Naomi began to walked away and flicked her hand goodbye. From what Naomi had been hearing, Jenna was on a good rampage already which, meant it was time to skip their first class.

* * *

Mariko sat at the outside doors with her hands clasped together and her head kept down; she was use to waiting for her friends to show up but now she was getting a little impatient. Mariko texted all of them, telling them where she was waiting. Every time the door open, Mariko looked up and then back down when it wasn't one of them.

"Mariko!" She jumped at the sound of Sophitia's loud, squeally voice. Soon she was getting a big hug that was almost causing her to stop breathing. "Where is everyone else?" she heard Sophitia ask.

"Uh not sure..." Mariko managed to get out.

"Oh sorry." Sophitia giggled, letting go of Mariko.

"Please don't hug me like that." The two girls turn to see Riley standing in the doorway with her arms crossed; she didn't look too pleased about something. "Also Jenna and Naomi skipped and are bringing back pizza. I told them we would sit by the huge tree out front."

"Oh okay!" Sophitia took off towards the tree and the other two followed.

"Why did they skip?" Mariko asked quietly to Riley.

"Something about Jenna getting into a fight or something like that. Naomi figured she had to get her out of there before she ended up punching someone out." Riley shrugged and sat down at the tree. "Then they saw a pizza store and ordered some. They will be back in a few minutes I would think."

"Hey look guys are coming over!" Sophitia interrupted, pointing over to the group of guys who were walking over to the tree they were sitting at; there were five of them, all tall and all seemed to not notice the girls sitting there. All of them wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a green tie.

"What the hell! You damn girls took our spot!" the shorter red head yelled. His hair stuck up in a flame like shape and his eyes were a hazel color. Out of all of the guys, he was the shortest.

From behind a hand came out and smacked him in the head. He was the tallest out of all of the guys; his hair was a royal purple and his eyes were brown. The first boy turned to look at him with a scowl and received the same look back. "Johnny there is no need to be rude." Was all he said.

"Sorry finders keepers!" Sophitia stuck out her tongue at the boys and giggled.

"Well this is where we always sit!" Johnny grumbled.

"Johnny," a black haired boy with golden eyes stepped forward. "I am sure there is enough room for all of us. Mind if we join you girls?"

"Nope!" Sophitia jumped in before the other two could.

They all sat down so they were in a circle; the black hair boy shifted towards Sophitia and held out his hand to her as a way to introduce himself. "Hey I am Ray."

Sophitia took his hand and shook it quickly while giggling. "I am Sophia."

"Isn't there another one of you?" Johnny was sitting grumbling off to the side. "A blonde chick?"

"There are two actually." Mariko looked up briefly at Johnny and then back down to the ground. "I'm Mariko by the way."

"I suppose those are your two friends." The blue haired boy nodded over to where Jenna and Naomi were walking over; Jenna was carrying a pizza box and Naomi just had her hands in her pockets. When Jenna looked up and saw the boys sitting with them, she ran over, leaving Naomi behind.

"Oh ladies, picking up some boys without us? Well I brought your pizza." She sat down between Sophitia and Riley. "So eat up, it's pretty good."

"What took you guys so long? I am starving!" Sophitia grabbed the pizza and took a large bite.

Jenna grabbed herself a slice. "Naomi had to stop quickly. Pick up some stuff. Anyways boys let's hear some introductions!"

"Well," The other red head began to speak. "I am Tala, beside me here is Kai. Then that guy is Johnny, beside him is Robert and then talking to your friend there is Ray. Now who would you be sweet cheeks?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and looked over at Naomi who had just sat down beside Riley; she had lit a cigarette and was leaning back on the tree that was now directly behind her. Jenna pulled out her own cigarette and asked Naomi for a light.

"I am Jenna but you should know that asshole, we have first class together." Jenna grabbed the lighter from Naomi's hand and lit up. "Anyways that is Sophia that is Mariko, beside me is Riley and beside her is Naomi."

"You know you shouldn't be smoking on school grounds." Kai told her coldly.

"Does it look like we care?" Naomi asked, blowing her cigarette smoke his way.

"How mature of you." Kai looked over at Naomi who narrowed her eyes. Jenna was the first to speak up though.

"Why don't you shut your face pretty boy?" she jumped up, ready to attack but was stopped by Riley pulling her back down to where she was sitting before. Riley looked over at Naomi who began to dab out her smoke and mumbled a whatever.

"You're lucky pretty boy," Jenna dabbed out her smoke as well and then bit into a slice of pizza she took from the box. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Riley and Naomi sat quietly, listening to Sophitia and Jenna talk to all the guys and Mariko putting in her opinion at the odd time; Riley had some idea what Naomi got when her and Jenna were out but knew, by the look Naomi gave her, that they would all find out soon enough either way.

When the bell rang, signalling they had ten minutes to get their stuff and get to class, all of the girls stood up, said their goodbyes and then headed up towards their rooms so they could get ready for their next class. Jenna had a small smirk on her face as they walked.

"Well that was interesting except for that Kai guy. What a jerk!" Jenna nodded her head over to Naomi. "So are you going to your next class?"

Naomi gave Jenna a little smirk. "Not a chance, what about you Riley? You feel like going to your next class?"

"It's gym." Was all Riley had to say; none of the girls were fond of gym.

"Well then I am coming with you guys." Mariko told the group. She hated gym class with a passion.

"I am not going to any classes alone!" Sophitia added in.

"Well then it is settled!" Jenna, who was leading the group, stopped between the two rooms. "No more classes for the rest of the day! Now whose room are we going too?"

Naomi sighed and unlocked her and Riley's room door. "Come on girls, I got some nice weed for us to smoke."

All of the girls know they were going to be in trouble for skipping classes and in trouble for the drugs that they would have in their system and on one of them; they were expecting to be shipped off the next day and told that this was the last straw.

But the one thing they didn't expect was for Principal Rowyn to have a plan up his sleeve and truly give them their final chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**black panther warrior: **HELLO EVERYONE! Well it certainly has been awhile but I am back! I read this story the other day and fell in love with it all over again then typed up the next chapter! Sorry if its a little off or the charatcers are a little rusty but I am getting back in the grove! Well tell me how it is and review :)

**Chapter Three**

"You girls just couldn't help yourselves could you?" Principle Rowyn tapped his finger on his desk and let out a long sigh. "I figured I would be dealing with this but not so soon." He talked to himself, trying to figure out if his plan would work; it hadn't worked for any other school.

When the girls didn't show up for their classes they had been found in Riley and Naomi's room with a large amount of weed on and in their system; no one admitting to bringing it in but Principal Rowyn had narrowed it down and pretty much knew the culprit.

"Mr. Rowyn, the boys are here." The secretary buzzed through.

"Send them in." Not even a minute later five boys walked in and shut the door behind them.

"Hello boys, I bet you are all wondering why you are here," Principal Rowyn sat down in his seat and leaned back. "Don't worry you're not in trouble I actually need your help with something."

"I am sure you have noticed the five girls we have in our school and you have also probably noticed what a handful they seemed to be..."

"What is the point of this?" The short, red head asked. He didn't want to be there one bit.

"Well Johnny, I need to separate these girls from one another, possibly help these girls snap out of their bad ways. I need each of you boys to share a room with these girls."

"I am sorry sir, would that even be allowed?" he stood taller than the other boys and his hair was a royal purple color.

"Robert I trust you and the rest of you boys; I have looked at what others have written about these girls and I paired them up with who I think is fit to...monitor them."

"Oh great." The blue haired boy muttered.

"Don't worry Kai I am sure we are all thrilled as you." Johnny nudged him with his arm.

"Alight boys," Principal Rowyn cleared his throat and looked down at the paper that was sitting on his desk. "So here is who I have paired you with; Johnny I would like you to stay with Mariko, Ray I believe you would work best with Sophia, Tala you will be staying with Riley, Kai you are going to be paired with Jenna and that leaves Robert with Naomi."

"Oh this is fantastic." Kai muttered sarcastically.

"Well me and Ray seemed to get the normal ones." Johnny laughed at the others and put his arm around Ray.

Boys I have already informed your roommates that they are to have their stuff out by lunch and I would like you to inform the girls who they will be staying with. You all will have the rest of the school day off to get yourselves organize Thank you boys, you can go now." Principal Rowyn stood up and held open his office door for them. The boys headed out and waited till they were walking down the hallway to speak.

"This is stupid." Tala grumbled. "I wouldn't have cared that much but I didn't even get the easy looking one."

"Which on is easy looking to you Tala?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well the blond one with you Kai and we all know you won't try anything with her even if she threw herself at you." Tala punched Kai in the shoulder and laughed.

"Tala that's enough," Robert gave him a stern look. "Let's just deal with this and go find these girls."

"Robert is just upset because he is stuck with that cocky bitch!" Johnny's laugh was heard as the turned the corner.

"Let's just get this done." Robert walked further ahead of them.

If there was one thing his friends were right about it was that he was not thrilled about being someone's watch dog especially someone as stuck up as Naomi; he knew he was suppose to 'monitor' this girl but he decided to let the chips fall as they may.

'Just as long as she goes to class I won't have any other problems.' Robert couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

The boys went to the rest of their classes after agreeing to meet up at lunch and they would talk to the girls then that is if the girls didn't find out first.

"Meeting by the tree?" she popped a cigarette in her mouth before they even left the building.

"Meeting by the tree." Naomi stuck a smoke in her mouth as well and nodded to Jenna as they headed out towards the exit of the building.

"So what do you think the big boss has in store for us?" Jenna laughed as she began to light her cigarette while Naomi held open the door. "I mean there is no way he is letting us get away with that shit we pulled yesterday. Well unless he is stupid."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Whatever it is we have seen it all, there ain't nothing this guy can do to surprise me." she quickly plucked the cigarette from Jenna's lips and held it up to her own; soon smoke began to pour from her smoke and she held Jenna's back out to her. "Thanks."

"Bitch." Jenna sighed as they turned the corner. "I just wish we had a fast ball thrown at us you know so we could prove that nothing can stop us from being bad."

"Of course you would." Naomi waved over at the girls sitting by the tree. "I just wish we could all be as delightful as you Jenna."

"You love being bad Naomi, your the worst out k of all of us. You just don't show it to too many people."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys what took you so long!' the short, strawberry blond jumped up. "We have been waiting for like ever!"

Jenna pulled Sophia down and sat beside her. "Hey the music class is on the other side of the building."

"Well I wanted to know if you heard anything about us?" Sophia looked eager.

"Nothing," Naomi shook her head. "You guys?"

"Just that some kid is moving from his room." Riley muttered.

"Yeah I heard something similar..." Mariko trailed off and looked back down at her food.

"Maybe he will just forget?" Sophia asked.

"Doubtful." Naomi shrugged.

"Unlikely." Riley nodded in agreement.

"It's almost like he is waiting for something to come up and bite us in the ass!' Sophia laughed.

The girls shrugged and began to eat, smoke and chattered amongst themselves about random things; Naomi asked Riley about something in math class while the others talked about art class, mostly about Sophia doing most of their projects. They sat to themselves until Naomi happen to look up and nod towards the school doors.

"I have the feeling something is about the bite us in the ass." Naomi dabbed out her smoke and leaned back against the tree.

"Ladies," Johnny put his hands on his hips. "We have come to talk to you!"

"About what?" Jenna sat up a bit. "How to stand more feminine then you?

The girls began to laugh and Johnny crossed his arms and turned away.

"What Johnny is trying to say," Tala stepped in. "Is that we have some exciting news for you girls. Something I think you will absolutely love."

"Oh and your voice is so not dripping with sarcasm right?" Jenna glared.

"Can it." Tala shot a glare back at her.

"Excuse me!' Jenna shot up and ran towards him. "Who do you think you are?"

Kai came forward and stood in front of Tala. "I suggest you acting like a three year old."

"Who the fuck do you think you are pretty boy?" Jenna snarled at him.

"Your roommate."

Jenna stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"You heard me." Kai inched forward and Jenna took a step back. "You and me will be sharing a place so you better start watching your attitude around me. I don't mind hitting a girl when she deserves it."

"Oh hell no!" Jenna went to punch but Naomi jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Stop it, we need to hear what they have to say obviously. Now go on pretty boy." Naomi gave him a dirty look but sat back down to listen. Instead of Kai talking Tala stepped back in and began to speak.

"So basically Principal Rowyn told us this morning that we are bunking with you girls now to try and keep you in lie. Probably punishment for you stupid stunt yesterday, thanks for bringing us into the punishment by the way." Tala crossed his arms. "We all have the rest of the day off to move, the rooms for you girls are free so we can start moving you all after lunch."

"Wait so we are bunking alone with you guys?" Sophia asked excitedly. "Who am I with?"

"You're coming with me." Ray looked at Sophia who giggled and jumped up.

"Let's go!" Sophia grabbed Ray's hand and she pulled him off toward where the rooms were; she seemed more enthusiastic about the move then the others were.

"So I am with pretty boy." Jenna stood up with a grumble. "Sophia is with that Ray guy, what about everyone else?"

"Well," Tala looked over at Riley. "I got Miss Sunshine over there, Johnny here is with your friend Mariko and I am sure you can guess the last bunkiees."

"Miss Sunshine?" Jenna let out a laugh. "I have never heard anyone call Riley that! Why wasn't I paired up with you? At least you have some humour in you!"

"I was thinking the same thing." Tala winked at her.

"Oh I thought I might like you." Jenna licked her lips.

"So why don't we…"

"Enough." Kai stepped in between the two and glared at Jenna. "Let's go."

"Right after you your Highness." Jenna snickered quickly and then turned to the remaining girls. "Let's meet up later, my room!"

"Well let's go Sunshine." Tala nodded to Riley who looked over at Naomi.

"Later hun." Naomi said as she got up and trailed after Tala.

There was a silence for a minute until Naomi turned to Mariko and told her to get up and leave. Mariko nodded quickly and quietly asked Johnny if they could go. He looked a little confused but muttered a whatever and then they took off.

"So I am stuck with you hmm?" Naomi stood up so she could look Robert in the eye.

"Trust me when I say I am about as thrilled as you are given the situation." He crossed his arms and Naomi stuck her hands in the back of her pants pocket. "Let's get this done.'

"Agreed." Naomi nodded and the two headed off towards the rooms as the lunch bell rang signalling all the other students to head to class.

"So what do we do now?"

The girls looked at one another, lost for words; in the years they had been doing this, never has anyone turned the tables on them like Principal Rowyn had Jenna bit her lip, deep in thought as the other girls were.

"Well what if we just deal with it and go to our classes and stuff?" Mariko suggested after more long minutes of silence.

"That's a stupid idea." Jenna shot down.

"Or the perfect idea." Riley looked to Naomi who had a small smirk on her face, she had caught on about the same time Riley did. Naomi, who had been leaning back in the chair, sat forward and leaned towards the other girls who all had confused looks on their faces.

"What Riley means is what if we play good and then Rowyn decides to let us move back in with each other. I mean the guy has a soft spot for us and our situation, he will fall for it." Naomi leaned back again and waited for the others to speak.

"I like it!" Sophia instantly chirped in. "Naomi you are so smart!"

"Well it was Riley who said it first." Naomi reminded.

"Both of you are so smart!"

"Thanks Sophia." Riley patted Sophia on the arm.

Mariko shrugged; she was starting to get sick of the trouble making and was hoping that the girls would see no other option then to just play by the rules for once. She didn't dare say a thing though; her friends would jump down her throat if she even began to speak those words.

"One problem!" Jenna shouted loudly.

They stopped talking and looked to Jenna who crossed her legs and sat up from her bed. "Who says we can even play good for more then a day?"

"Good point." Riley muttered.

"Oh come on we can be good! Those boys will keep us in line! Ray is such a nice guy; he helped me move all of my stuff and showed me the whole apartment. I am so glad I got paired with him!" Sophia giggled.

"Yes so glad you got the nice guy who wouldn't hurt a fly Sophitia." Jenna snickered.

"What did you call me?" Sophia jumped up and stormed towards Jenna. "You didn't just call me…."

"Sophitia? Oh yes I did." Jenna smacked her lips together. "Sophiatia."

"You stupid…."

**SMACK**

**WHACK**

Sophia quickly sat back down and both her and Jenna rubbed their head and Naomi crossed her arms, not looking to pleased with either of them. The two quickly said their sorrys and Jenna began to talk again.

"Well at least you didn't get King Sourpuss. I feel like Rowyn was punishing me more then everyone else."

"You think the Playboy is any better?" Riley raised her eyebrow.

"For me he would be! I feel bad for you too Mariko. You get the change diapers all the time and then play dress up with the Queen there." Jenna laughed.

"Johnny seems alright." Mariko looked down at the ground as Jenna continued to laugh.

"Jenna enough." Naomi looked from Mariko to Jenna with a glare who stuck her tongue out as a reply.

"What about you Naomi? How's Robert treating you?"

"Fine for now." Naomi kept her answer short and sweet.

"For now?"

"I could see him causing problems for me with certain things."

"You mean your blazing!" Jenna smirked.

Naomi didn't say anything; she looked down at her phone and began to stand up. "We have class tomorrow girls and if we even want to start our plan right then we need to be to class on time and stay in classes throughout the day."

"Alright."

The girls got up and began to leave Jenna's room; Mariko was the last one out. She sighed as the other girls went to their rooms and soon enough she entered her's. Johnny sat on the couch and when she got back he gave her a little nod. Mariko quickly headed to her room without saying anything.

"He isn't that bad." She told herself. "I just can't let them know."

Mariko couldn't let them know she was even thinking positive of Johnny's presence; Jenna had already made her comments about him and usually they all followed Jenna who usually listened to what Naomi said. It was a strange dynamic their group had but it seemed to work for them or at least that's what they all continued to say.

"Just grit your teeth and bear it. They're your friends right?"

Mariko smiled at herself in the mirror; that's what usually kept her going.


End file.
